


Sanvers at the fair

by MamaSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a badass, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Food, They're so in love it's disgusting, bc Alex makes her melt, maggie tries but she's so soft she's like a pile of goo in comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSanvers/pseuds/MamaSanvers
Summary: Tiny fluffy one shot giving you a glimpse of Alex and Maggie at the fair, with the appearance of Kara and Winn.Wrote this after listening to the fluff panel for Sanvers Fic Writer's Quarantine Con (my first fanfic, ever)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Sanvers at the fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some criticism. One of my goals was also to wrap this up in a couple of hours (because I usually like to be really thorough and overthink things) so I'm aware that there lacks a lot of descriptive content. I've written multiple fics but never published them, so this was written to push myself out of my comfort zone in that sense.
> 
> That said, ENJOY!!
> 
> (also English is not my first language, so there's probably a lot of oddities in there)
> 
> Ooh also the spacing doesn't look the way I pictured it, I didn't set it to double space when I was writing. I hope this is somewhat readable?
> 
> Also I tweet sometimes, @MamaSanvers

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep! Got my wallet, sunglasses, and,” She moved through the apartment and boops Alex's nose “sunscreen for your lovely skin”. 

“Thanks babe,” Alex said as she lifted Maggie’s chin with her index finger and kissed her on the lips.

They walked to the pier where the fair was happening. As they were getting close to the entrance, Maggie noticed a security guard patrolling near them. 

“You didn’t bring any weapons, did you?” Maggie asked.

The sheepy look Maggie received was enough to communicate Alex’s point across. 

“That was a stupid question to ask. No gun though, right?”

“Only knives.”

“Remind me not to do anything to you before you’ve stripped down please. I don’t want a repeat of last year’s situation,” she said, looking around, distracted by all the attractions in her sight. 

“I was in tactical gear Maggie, I couldn’t have expected for you to _touch me like that,_ ” Alex said, her voice dropping in volume.

“Yeah, I know, it was my mistake.” Maggie almost whispered, softly. She took a deep breath, the familiar scent of the seaside filling her lungs. 

“Okay, so what do you wanna do? Before your sister gets here and starts winning every prize by using her powers?” she asked.

“Ha, you’re laughing now, but you weren’t there when I had to shoo the cops away back when Kara was a sophomore because all the vendors felt threatened by her.” 

Maggie chuckled, imagining the sad puppy look Kara must have given the cops and Alex’s attempt at fixing the situation.

“Ooh, what about the rifle range?” Maggie exclaimed. “Bet you 20 bucks I can score more points than you.”

“The DEO trained me to use practically any kind of weapons and you know I excel at it.” Alex huffed. ”I’d like to see you try.”

“The game is on, Danvers.”

The two women took the rifle guns in their hands and started shooting at the moving balloons.

Maggie quickly ran out of bullets, with a really high score nonetheless, while Alex waited for the perfect opportunity. In a fraction of a second, three balloons exploded from Alex’s corner.

The owner looked at her like she was some kind of alien, and got his stool ready to fetch the red hair a prize. Both women made all the balloons explode, but Alex’s triple shot granted her victory.

Maggie complained about the gun not being standardized, arguing that it prevented her from shooting straight. 

“I’m sure I would have beaten you if we were at our usual shooting range,” Maggie argued.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay, we both know what the truth really is here,” Alex boasted with a smug smile.

Maggie pursed her lips and put on an angry face for Alex to see.

“Now my dear, can I entice you with a plushie of your choice?” asked Alex.

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about it, ” Maggie replied.

“Then…,” Alex reached out for a plushie on her tiptoes. “Here!” She grabbed it and her heels touched the floor.

“The cutest dog for the cutest girl I know,” she said shyly. 

“Sap,” Maggie murmured, her eyes looking right into her lover’s.

She closed the distance and their lips met, softly, in a kiss void of any rush.

Alex looked at the plushie she gave to Maggie, as it was so gigantic it was covering most of her body, and stated:

“She shall be named…..Petunia.”

“What? No, she doesn’t look like a Petunia at all,” Maggie replied, semi-offended. “She looks…she looks like a Rosie.”

“Mmh, sure, if you say so.”

The two shared a moment of silence as they walked away from the booth, Maggie’s right hand holding the plushie and the other one reaching for Alex’s hand. 

As their fingers intertwined, Alex asked, with a slight tremor in her voice:

“Would you ever wanna get a dog with me?”

“With your terrible name choices?” Maggie said loudly. “If we do get one, I’m not letting you name her”. Alex swatted her arm playfully. Their eyes met, and Alex took on a caricatural pensive pose.

“Her, huh? What about...Gertrude?”

“Alex, you’re kidding, right?” Maggie exclaimed.

“What, it’s a cute name!”

“Cute? Alex, that name belongs to someone’s grandma.”

“You’re **no** fun.” 

“Mmh, you didn’t have fun last night?"

Alex blushed furiously as her mouth opened and closed, unable to come up with an answer.

“That’s what I thought.”

Her eyes were dancing, looking at her fiance's face with desire as they both shared the same thoughts about how _fun_ the night before had been.

Eventually, after they lost themselves in each other's eyes, Alex resurfaced.

“Kara should be there by now.”

Almost instantly (which is of no surprise to Alex), Kara materialized herself, hugging Alex from behind.

“Hiiii,” she said to Alex. “Hi Maggie!”

“I heard my name, so I used my super speed to get to you,” Kara explained.

“Where is everyone else?” Alex asked.

“Oh, we were just at the entrance, I told them to meet us at the sweets shop.”

“How Kara of you,” Maggie commented as she was now very familiar with Kara’s eating habits.

“They have candy apples, waffles, churros, and cotton candy Alex, you have to come to see!” 

“Alright, to the sweets shop we go!” proclaimed Alex, quite eager to eat all the sweet stuff she possibly could herself.

After arriving at the shop, Alex decided she wanted cotton candy, and Maggie got really excited about eating churros.

“You know what?” Maggie blurted as they were about to order. “They should have made vegan Nutella by now. They just need to replace the cow milk by literally anything else. I’m gonna send an email to the company, confront them about it.”

“Yes babe, you’re right,” Alex said, amused yet seemingly supportive. “You totally should, go tell them how they could ruin Nutella by making it vegan.”

Maggie’s look fell to one of pure deception.

“I fed you vegan ice cream once and this is what I get in return. Lesbian Jesus, have mercy on me,” Maggie sighed.

It was at this exact moment that the superfriends decided to arrive. Once everyone was done ordering, they all headed to the Ferris wheel. 

“Hang on, Maggie did you eat some of my cotton candy?” Alex asked, confused.

“Alex I might be making an exception for churros but there is no way that I would bite into actual raw sugar.”

“Then who-” Alex turned around. “Kaaaraa!” She shouted.

Suddenly, Kara was nowhere to be found. She’d vanished in plain sight. 

“Yeah, you better hide, ” Alex said, loudly in the air. “Sparring training tomorrow at 6 am sharp.”

Kara promptly reappeared at Alex’s menace registered in her brain. “Aaalex. You know I love you right? And sisters forgive each other, right?” She pleaded. 

“You’re not getting out of this. No one touches my cotton candy.”

“Not even me?” Maggie asked with doe eyes.

“You...you get a pass,” Alex responded.

“What? That’s not fair!” Kara argued.

“They’re in love,” Winn replied. “Leave them alone in their sappy, disgustingly sweet relationship.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara mumbled.

The superfriends bought their Ferris wheel tickets and quickly separated themselves into groups to go into the pods. The sun was setting down, and Alex and Maggie glanced at the sky as the last sun rays disappeared below the horizon.

“You know I love you, right?” Maggie asked as both shared one of the two benches in the pod, their hands clutching. Maggie didn’t say those words very often. She often expressed her love through cooking, or with touch and the promise of cute dates.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Alex responded, kissing Maggie’s cheek and resting her head on her fiance’s shoulder before whispering:

“I love you too.”

The two shared a moment, where they both stayed still, content, basking in each other's light and love.

“How’s it going up there, lovebirds?” Winn yelled from the pod right next to theirs.

“Why did we even go with them?” Maggie asked, a smile on her face and an irritated tone full of pretense.

“Because we invited you, dummy,” Winn responded. 

Alex turned her head around and looked Winn right in the eyes.

“And who exactly are you calling dummy?” she said with a challenging tone.

“Uh, no one, director Danvers,” Winn answered sheepishly.

Alex turned back, satisfied with his answer.

“Aww, thanks Danvers,” Maggie said more quietly. “I love it when you try and protect me.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Alex responded as they got back on the ground.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They started walking away, hand in hand, before Kara, who had no choice but to wait for the manager to let them down, yelled: “Hey, where are you two going? We haven’t even tried most of the attractions.”

Alex turned around before turning back and looking at Maggie fondly.

“Well I don’t know about you Kara, but I have everything I could have ever wanted right here.”

  
  
  



End file.
